


Not Quite Right

by Applesandbannas747



Category: Fence (Comics)
Genre: M/M, kabedon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-16
Updated: 2019-08-16
Packaged: 2020-09-01 23:15:32
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,027
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20266117
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Applesandbannas747/pseuds/Applesandbannas747
Summary: When Seiji gets pulled into a supply room, everything about it feels familiar. But things deviate from his last visit rather drastically.





	Not Quite Right

**Author's Note:**

> This is the realest and truest oneshot I have ever written for this fandom wow
> 
> For Fence Crack Week 2019 Day 5: Kabedon  
because we all know how I feel about wall kisses ;)

Seiji watched Nicholas closely. _There._ It was a tiny, fleeting moment. They always were. But they were always there. If you knew what to look for, if you watched closely enough. And Seiji knew what to look for, knew to look closely. It was stupendous to be watching Nicholas drudge through a bout with terrible technique and then, in an instant, to see Jesse Coste. There was something to it. Seiji couldn’t piece together what it was, couldn’t see the connection. Not fully. Not yet. But he knew it was there.

Nicholas stepped off the strip, bout finished and lost. He caught Seiji’s watchful eye and his demeanor darkened at once.

“Stop looking at me like that,” he snapped.

“Like what?” Seiji asked, bored. He wasn’t in the mood for a shouting match today. It would mean suicides from Coach Williams and it wouldn’t gain him any new information. He’d already learned that. As satisfying as it was to tell Nicholas off for his irritations and no matter how badly he wanted to demand Nicholas tell him about Jesse, Seiji knew it wasn’t the right approach. He’d have to try other methods instead and his current plan was simple observation and consideration.

“Stop looking at me like you’re looking for Jesse.”

“Why else would I be looking at you?”

Seiji saw Nicholas’s hand flying toward him but he’d spotted it too late, Nicholas would land this blow—

It didn’t land. There was no crash of knuckles against jaw or planted into gut, only a crushing grip on his arm and a pull he was too surprised to resist. Unmeaning to, Seiji let Nicholas pull him away from their teammates, away from the gym.

This…he recognized this path, didn’t he? And that door, too. He remembered yanking it open the way Nicholas was doing now. Remembered shoving Nicholas in the room in a similar manner to the way he was now being hauled into it. Judging from past experience, Seiji had a pretty good idea of what would happen next.

“What,” Nicholas asked, voice as harsh as his face as he slammed the door shut, “the,” he advanced on Seiji, “fuck,” he gave a shove to Seiji’s chest, forcing him back, “is,” Seiji’s back hit the wall, “your,” he was stupider than he looked if he thought Seiji was going to put up with this, “deal?”

Nicholas’s fist landed heavily but not on Seiji, it only hit the wall, trapping Seiji in. Seiji didn’t like being trapped. He was already preparing a solid punch in retaliation when Nicholas shoved his face in so close to Seiji’s that he was startled into holding his attack for another moment.

“Tell me,” Nicholas insisted, low and angry, “what is it about him? Why can’t you ever just look at me without thinking about Jesse?”

What a stupid question. Seiji didn’t anticipate having to answer it, though. Not in words. He was about to get this started. To stop with the pretense. Nicholas had brought him here for one reason and one reason only: a fight. Seiji would give it to him.

He watched for the perfect opening to present itself. Nicholas shifted in closer, the fist by Seiji’s head sinking to an elbow, bringing Nicholas’s torso even closer against his. _That’s odd._

“Look at _me,” _Nicholas repeated, quieter but no less intense. Everything about this was strange and not quite right, not like the last time they’d been in this supply room.

“Make me.” The words were barely out of his mouth when Nicholas’s crashed into it. He was—this was—this _wasn’t_ fighting. Seiji’s fingers were still curled into a fist at his side. He could easily bury it in Nicholas’s stomach. Could just as easily knee him in the groin or head-butt him hard enough to give them both headaches for a week. Any of those things would have made more sense than what he actually did—he allowed it. This kiss. He let it happen.

And when Nicholas’s tongue flitted against his closed lips? He allowed that too, parting them and granting permission for it—for all of it. Nicholas slipped into his mouth with a satisfied sound, his free hand, encouraged by Seiji’s own agreement, came to grip his neck just at the nape, pressing his head to a slightly modified angle to deepen the kiss even farther.

Seiji should stop it. Rescind his permission and shove Nicholas away, land a solid punch or two and then leave without looking back. But Nicholas’s body pressed against him, and Seiji's hands unfurled from fists to find Nicholas’s waist, then slip around to his back and find purchase against his shoulder blades, pushing Nicholas closer into him instead of away.

_This isn’t how it was supposed to be,_ he thought. It wasn’t right. He shouldn’t be kissing this boy, especially not like this, trapped up against a wall in a room that smelled of musty fencing jackets and old basketballs. The thought didn’t stick, not for long. It surfaced again and again but each time was chased away by Nicholas. Nicholas, kissing him. Nicholas, who seemed to know what to do with Seiji’s mouth better than he did. Nicholas, with a broad back under his fingers and a solid chest against his own. Nicholas, with fingers teasing into his hair and feeling so_ good_ there. _Nicholas_.

Nicholas disengaged with all the speed he exhibited in fencing. The sudden lack of heat and pressure was even more startling than its appearance had been. Seiji stood against the wall, completely free to leave it but unable to anyway. His breaths came out in embarrassingly quick and choppy succession.

“Why can’t you see me instead?” Nicholas asked Seiji. Then he turned and was gone without looking back.

Seiji watched the door for many long moments before he finally unfroze, pushing himself away from the wall and straightening his jacket back into place. When he returned to the gym, Nicholas was already there, mask pulled back on as if nothing had happened. But something _had_ happened and Seiji didn’t think he’d be able to _stop_ seeing Nicholas Cox now because of it.


End file.
